


Fill Your Brain With Knowledge

by JCRGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCRGirl/pseuds/JCRGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps Sam study for a test. Sam shows his appreciation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill Your Brain With Knowledge

“Come on, Sam. I got better things I could be doing than sitting here, ya know.”

Sam was sprawled across the threadbare couch, the thin padding covering the arm doing little to protect his head from the wooden frame underneath. His feet were propped up on Dean’s lap where his brother was squashed against the opposite arm. “What’s more important than helping out your little brother,” Sam teased, nudging Dean’s thigh with his sock clad foot. 

“Sam.”

“Okay, okay. The 14th president was Franklin Pierce.”

“Good. The 23rd?”

“Um…Benjamin Harrison.” Sam sat up, pivoting around to pillow his head on Dean’s thigh and dangle his feet over the arm. 

Dean lifted Sam’s notebook to look down at his brother’s face. “Comfy?”

“Extremely.” Sam beamed, dimples in full force.

“My purpose in life is fulfilled. The 28th?”

“Woody Woodpecker.” Sam swallowed at the Dean’s unimpressed glare. “Sorry, sheesh. Woodrow Wilson.” Sam flung an arm over his head, hand resting on the couch between Dean’s slightly parted legs. “Hey,” he said, casually sliding the back up his hand up the inseam. “Did you know that Wilson was president of Princeton University?”

“No, I didn’t.” Dean’s gaze never wavered from the lined page in front of him as he circled his fingers around Sam’s wrist, stilling his movements. He let go and continued, “The 4th?”

“James Madison. His wife Dolley, she saved the Declaration of Independence when the British burned the White House during the War of 1812.” Sam nuzzled his face into the muscles under his cheek, fingers tracing ghosting over the growing bulge beneath Dean’s secondhand basketball shorts. Thankfully, this whistlestop had a decent Goodwill since neither boy owned appropriate clothing for May in southern Georgia. He ventured lower, lightly scratching the nail of his index finger over Dean’s balls before returning to his feather light strokes up and down the rapidly hardening length.

Dean shuffled his legs and cleared his throat. “27th?” Sam smiled wickedly at the crack in Dean’s voice.

“Taft. He was so heavy that he got stuck in the White House bathtub.  They had to bring in an oversized one for him.” Sam slid his fingers under the hem of Dean’s shorts and snaked them up the inside of his leg, dipping below the boxers when he reached them.  Dean slapped his hand down, pinning Sam’s mischievous one against his leg.

“Quit it, Sam. I thought you needed to study this stuff for your test tomorrow,” Dean growled, dick twitching at the warmth of Sam’s hand so close.

“I do,” Sam replied, twisting his wrist until he had room to continue moving toward his destination,” but we’ve been going over it for an hour. If I don’t know it by now, I never will.” He smoothed his fingertips over the satiny skin, running them through the slit to gather the precome there and spread it over the head.

“Sam,” Dean exhaled, head dropping back to rest on the back of the couch. His eyelids drifted shut and his hips thrust up into the touch.

“I was thinking.” Sam wrapped his large hand around his brother’s hard shaft and stroked up and down, torturously slow. “I should show you my appreciation for all the help you’ve given me.” 

The look on Sam’s face was downright lecherous as he slowly extracted his arm from Dean’s shorts.  He slithered down to the ground, pushing Dean’s legs apart until he could slot his body between them. Plucking the notebook from the older man’s lax hands, Sam tossed it over his shoulder in the general direction of the coffee table. He leaned over, face hovering millimeters above the tented fabric, and blew his hot breath on Dean, grinning at the resultant jerk it caused.  Fingers traced a path up to the waistband of the silky shorts and curled over cinched fabric.

“Thank you, Dean, for helping me with my homework.” He mouthed over Dean’s balls and shaft, spit soaking through the polyester and cotton. His pointed nose zigzagged its way up the turgid length to Dean’s bellybutton, tongue circling around before dipping into the indention.

“Guh.” Dean slouched lower in his seat and his hands moved to grip his brother’s shoulders.

“You’re the best big brother.” Sam tightened his fingers on the waistband causing it to tilt forward and expose the drawstring. He licked his way down from Dean’s navel, teeth tugging gently at the downy hair just beneath before latching on the bowed string and pulling the loops loose.

“How can I ever repay you?” He kissed across the pale flesh to Dean’s left hipbone and sucked a bruise in the skin over the jut of bone. Lips skimmed to other side leaving goosebumps in their wake to give the right side the same treatment. 

Dean was panting, eyes clenched tight against Sam’s teasing assault. His hips undulated, trying to get friction on his rock hard dick. His lust blown mind barely registered his brother’s words, only hearing his internal mantra of ohgodSammyohgodSammy. He felt Sam tug on his shorts and his body automatically lifted, allowing them to be removed.

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Sam husked, sitting back. Dean opened his eyes to protest just in time to see his little brother take the head of his cock in his mouth.

“Sammy,” Dean gasped, fingers moving up Sam’s neck to intertwine in the long chestnut locks. 

Sam twirled his tongue over the head and swiped it through the slit, moaning as the taste of the salty liquid burst across his taste buds. He pulled back and began to lick up and down the length in broad strokes, digging the tip of his tongue into the nerves just beneath the head. His fingers wrapped around the purpling flesh, firm enough to keep him on edge but not enough for him to fall over. 

Dean’s fingers tightened around Sam’s hair almost to the point of pain when he licked at Dean’s sac, taking one of his balls into his mouth.  He sucked gently, rubbing his tongue over the soft skin. He lavished the same attention to the other, smiling around his mouthful as Dean’s legs moved restlessly and he tried to keep down the whine threatening to escape.

“Sammy, please.”

Sam lifted his head and smirked devilishly. Licking the head once more, he relaxed his throat muscles and slid down Dean’s length until wiry hair tickled his nose. He settled into a rhythmic bobbing, tongue tracing the vein underneath, hands forcing Dean’s hips down into the couch cushion.

“Sammy. Sammy. Yeah, like that. Oh, god. Just like that.” Dean had enough functioning brain cells to realize that his grip on Sam’s hair had to hurt. He forced his fingers loose, curling them into the edge of the cushion instead. When Sam released his hips, he started thrusting without a second thought. 

Sam moaned and the vibrations traveled through Dean, pushing him over the edge. “S-sammy, I’m gonna…” He exploded down his brother’s throat, Sam swallowing quickly to take it all. “Fuck!”

Sam cleaned him with kittenish licks until Dean grew too sensitive then sat back on his haunches, smiling. He dragged Dean’s pants back up, placing a kiss to the tip before gently tucking him in. Dean lurched forward, cupping Sam’s face, and drew Sam’s lips to his own. He licked into Sam’s mouth, tasting himself on his tongue. 

Sam finally broke the kiss and got up from his knees to sit on the couch next to his brother, a smug look on his face. He reached over and slapped his hand down on Dean’s thigh. “Thanks again, Dean.”

Dean looked over at Sam’s school books spread over the coffee table, loose leaf sheets filled with notes in Sam’s tidy scrawl littered over the top. He kicked the notebook Sam had tossed earlier back from its precarious perch on the edge. “So, Sam. You need any help with English?”

 

 

 


End file.
